


Timing is Everything

by Angelleap77



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, implied naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77
Summary: Branch goes to see Poppy about something he rarely asks for help with while the village guru eavesdrops at a bad time.
Relationships: Biggie & Satin/Chenille, Branch & Creek (Trolls), Guy Diamond & Queen Poppy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Timing is Everything

Branch looks himself over in his full length mirror, tugging at his slightly over-tight pants. "Guess I need to go talk to Satin and Chenille later. Normally I make my own stuff, but I just don't have time." He glances around at his extra large work load of herbs and half finished medicine's being prepped for the upcoming winter months. "Can't finish all of that if I can barely even move in my own clothes." He had debated more than once on just running around his bunker in the nude, but thought better of it when he remembered that Poppy had found one of his secret entry ways and could sneak in at any time without his knowledge. Last thing he needed was for her to see him running around his bunker butt naked. If anything, he would be more thrilled at being caught naked by Creek. Of course he never mentioned his feelings for the village guru, not even to Poppy. Last thing he needed at this time was to worry about mating season coming up in the next year.

Leaving the bunker, Branch heads into the village and almost immediately spots a familiar pink fluff of hair among the trolls running around that morning. Walking over, he clears his throat, causing some of the trolls to scatter out of his way. Poppy just smiles and tackles Branch in a spontaneous hug. "Morning Branch!!" She giggles when he tries squirming out of her grip. "You look like a troll on a mission this morning. What's up?" She lets him go and gives him a questioning look for a moment.

"Actually, I kinda need to talk to you privately for a few minutes if you don't mind. I really don't want everyone hearing our conversation." He glances around, noticing several trolls looking at him curiously. They knew he was secretive about a lot of things, but something about the way he said that made them even more curious than normal.

"Of course, Branch. No problem at all." She leads him back towards her pod, passing by the Snack Pack as they go along. Creek was off to one side, curious on why Branch needed to talk to Poppy privately. He couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Branch seemed to be and he could almost guarantee it wasn't because of current company. For some odd reason to Creek, Branch seemed uncomfortable in his own clothes.

As Branch and Poppy enter her pod and shut the door, the rest of the trolls start gossiping quietly among themselves, questioning what was being said behind that closed door. Creek decides to sneak over towards the pod a couple minutes later, curiosity getting the better of him. He stops close to one of the windows when he hears Branch and Poppy talking. What he heard over the next few minutes changed the normally lavender toned male into a red-purple color.

"You know you can always ask Creek about his size. He's pretty much the same size as you anyways right, Branch?" Poppy was unaware of Creek being right outside the window listening in. "Ya, he is pretty much the same size, or at least I think he is anyways, but he's so hard to approach, you know? He takes things the wrong way sometimes and it's hard to know how to word things when around him."

Branch shuffles his foot a bit. "Let's see here, I can't ask any of you girls because girls and guys are different sizes as it is and uhh, for obvious reasons." He shakes his head a moment when Poppy snort-giggles and comments 'ya, for obvious reasons. Girls don't have.... those.' He blushes a moment and shakes his head. "True, girls don't have those." 

He tries to hold back a laugh but it comes out as a little snort sound. "I can't ask Guy Diamond, well, for obvious reasons. I certainly can't ask Biggie because his size is way bigger than mine, not that Satin and Chenille ever complain about that part. They're cool with it."

Poppy clutches her stomach and starts busting up laughing. "Oh my hair, Branch, you're killin me here!" She flops onto the couch and busts up laughing some more. "Of course they wouldn't complain about the size. They never complain about that... in more than one way."

"Oh my lord, Poppy.. seriously? You demented little gutterbrained child. Yeesh." Branch was turning bright red in embarrassment at this point and shakes his head. "Leave it to you to think like that. You seriously need to go jump Guy like you wanted to do anyways." He looks at her as she gives him a 'YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE' kinda look. "Yes, I did just go there, so get that look off your face." He turns a moment when he hears a sound from outside and cringes when someone knocks at the door. "Umm, awkward timing. Makes ya wonder how much of that they heard."

Poppy answers the door to see Creek standing there, an interesting shade of reddish purple. "Ummm, hi Creek. Everything okay?? You look a little... out of sorts." Creek shuffles his foot a moment. "Actually love, I was just stopping over to ask something and I guess I kinda overheard a bit of the conversation in here." Creek turns and looks Branch over for a moment. "If you were curious about my size, Branch, all you had to do was ask." He winks slyly at the gray survivalist and chuckles when Branch turns even darker in color than before.

"Wait, what? Ummm, okay then. I need to know your pants size. Mine are getting way too tight and was hoping to know what size you are so I can get Satin and Chenille to make me some new pants that fit better than what I am currently wearing. I can't even really risk sitting down in these right now because they might rip from being so tight...." He trails off a moment when he sees the confusion on Creek's face. "Okay, you look confused. Let me guess, you thought we were talking about a different size?"

Creek shakes his head a moment. "Pants size? uhhh... ya. Thought you were.. oh nevermind." He flushes red in embarrassment and leans against the door. "26 medium is my size for pants. Satin and Chenille know that much. That should be a good size for you as well." He hears a slight chuckle and looks up to see Branch laughing at him a bit. "I guess timing really is everything, isn't it?"

"Yes, timing is everything, Creek. As for the other size.. " He steps over towards Creek a moment and whispers in his ear. "we'll discuss that later. Bunker.. 6pm." He waves bye to Poppy really fast and makes his way out of the pod, leaving a very red faced Creek behind and Poppy on the floor rolling like a crazy person. Yes indeed... TIMING IS EVERYTHING.

...  
me and my gutter brain were so bad lol enjoy :)


End file.
